Pups Save a Tightrope Walker
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase and Francois | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = November 20, 2015 November 28, 2015 April 12, 2016 April 20, 2016 April 22, 2016 May 3, 2016 May 23, 2016 October 16, 2016 | writer = Charles Johnston | overall = 98 | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Find a Genie" | next = "Pups Save a Goldrush"}} "Pups Save a Tightrope Walker" is the 2nd segment of the 1st episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Francois Turbot is delighting all of Adventure Bay by bravely walking a tightrope between the top of the bridge and the Lookout Tower. Only problem is a flock of seagulls have landed in his way and are threatening to mess up his whole act. It's up to Ryder and the PAW Patrol to try to save the show by luring the pesky gulls away. However, when it looks like storm clouds are now heading their way, and fast, the pups have to put everything they've got into getting Francois down on the double. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Francois Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway *Precious' owner *Precious' owner's mother *Precious' owner's father *Mr. Porter *Cameraman *Seagulls As the episode opens, Rubble and Zuma are watching Marshall as he practices his tightrope walking in honor of how Francois is going to be walking the tightrope from one tower to the other on the bridge leading into Adventure Bay from the Lookout. At the bridge, Chase keeps everyone safe, while Cap'n Turbot gives his cousin some final advice, though when it comes to not looking down, the Captain spooks himself. Skye and Chase cheer on Francois while Rocky and the other pups watch from the Lookout. Things go wrong when several seagulls land on Francois' balancing staff, then block his path on the tightrope, and continue to make a mess of his act, putting him in trouble. The Captain realizes his cousin is in real trouble and calls Ryder to let him know. Ryder summons the pups, and Marshall has a little trouble getting into the elevator due to him still being blindfolded, unable to see where he's going until he crashes into the elevator and admits that every big act needs a big finish, much to the other pups' amusement and laughter. Once topside, Skye is assigned to lift Marshall up to try and scare off the seagulls while Zuma will standby below in case he needs to catch Francois before he falls into the water. The team deploys and heads to the rescue. Once at the bridge, it is clear the seagulls won't leave until Marshall lures them away with bread. However, even when the seagulls are finally lured away, Ryder soon learns why they were finding a place to land and messing up Francois' act when he hears a thunderclap and realizes a storm is coming in. Francois is unable to stay on the tightrope due to the fierce storm winds, but thanks to Rubble, he is able to be safely rescued and brought down to the road. However, once down, he ends up showing off on the railing until he slips on some puddled rainwater and falls off the bridge. Even then, he shows off on the way down until he is caught by Zuma. Though Francois thinks everyone is cheering for him, Ryder admits that they're cheering for Zuma due to his rescue, leaving everyone with a good laugh to end the episode as they still cheer for the PAW Patrol and Francois. *Fly up to Francois and help get him down. *Hang from Skye's copter harness and make the birds go away. *Stay near the bridge with a buoy in case Francois falls. *Get Francois to the ground with his crane. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Space Pups - front.jpg|link=Space Pups|''Space Pups'' PAW Patrol Game On! DVD.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Game On!'' PAW Patrol The Football Game & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Football Game|''The Football Game'' PAW Patrol Sports Day DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Das Spiel kann losgehen!'' Psi patrol Kłopoty w dżungli DVD.jpg|link=Kłopoty w dżungli|''Kłopoty w dżungli'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Tightrope Walker's Pages Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S3) Category:Francois needs rescuing Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Francois is on the title card Category:Written by Charles Johnston Category:2015 Episodes Category:Season Premieres